Twelve Days of Christmas
by Electronis Zappa
Summary: Someone's giving Faith presents on the days leading up to Christmas
1. December 14th, 2008

**Author's Note:** This is something I wrote five years ago, and a follow up a year later. I figured since it's now 24 days till Christmas, I might as well re-release it here. I'll be posting new the chapters every day, with the 13th and 17th getting two, you'll see why later. Thanks to my old friends Val for the idea and Rylana for helping me brainstorm gift ideas. And to Smeg, who will also be sharing something soon, for agreeing it's ok to let this see the light of day again.  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters from the Show, they belong to Joss Whedon/Mutant Enemy

* * *

"I swear, if I ever meet the person that wrote 'It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year' I'm gonna kick them in the crotch." Faith said as she returned to her apartment after Christmas shopping. "I don't even know why Red does the Secret Santa thing, isn't she Jewish?" She asked the empty room as a green card sized envelope on the table caught her attention. She saw it had her name on it, which wasn't surprising seeing as how it was her apartment, so she picked it up and opened it. It was obviously home made, on the front was a picture of a pear tear with Laurie Partridge in it. She opened it to find a brief letter.

Faith  
You have no idea how excited I was to draw your name for Secret Santa. I've been trying to find the perfect way to win you over for some time now, and here this presents itself. So, I'm taking inspiration from the song, and will be sending you eleven more gifts from now through Christmas day. I love you Faith.  
Santa

"What the fuck? Buffy?" Faith asked "I always thought she was more into Willow than me, and vice versa" the brunette stated. "But then again, if they were, they'd together by now" she rationalized, "Maybe I'll find something more tomorrow." She continued as she made her way to the refrigerator to grab a beer.


	2. December 15th, 2008

"What's Santa Baby gonna do for day number two?" Faith asked herself upon seeing a neatly wrapped present on her table in the same place as the card had been. She had spent her day at Council headquarters, trying to find out who the others had, but they were all very tight lipped. She didn't know what to think at this point, she couldn't rule any of them out, except maybe Giles. Buffy, Willow, Dawn, Xander, Kennedy, Vi, all were currently single. Granted as near as she knew, Buffy still preferred men, but there had been the brief flirtation between the two of them when she first showed up in Sunnydale, before she fell under they Mayor's spell and everything went horribly wrong. But as she said, it seemed that her and Willow were growing closer than they had ever been. She might be able to rule out Xander too, since it had been Laurie and not Keith or Danny on the card yesterday, indicating preferred women. She kept turning possibilities over in her mind as she tore the paper off, revealing the books 'How Few Remain' and 'American Front' by Harry Turtledove, and another small card.

_They're not going to all be winners, it's the thought that counts._  
_Santa_

What bothered her even more was she didn't recognize the handwriting on the tag


	3. December 16th, 2008

**Author's Note:** I just want to give a shout out to everyone who's commented/followed. I really appreciate the reviews. So, here's today's. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Faith decided to spend the day at home, hoping to catch Santa in the act. She'd given Buffy a spare set of keys to her apartment, and knew if it wasn't the blonde she would at least lend the keys to whoever it was. She spent the day on the couch channel surfing. Precisely at noon, something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. A card magically appeared in same spot as the others had been. "Well, that explains a lot." She thought to herself as she got up to open it. Was it Willow, or was she just being an accomplice?

_You didn't think you'd catch me that easy did you? I'm not going through all this effort to have the fun spoiled this early. Anyway, for 'Three French Hens', I made reservations for the 26__th__at 8 at Le Canard Bleu. Don't bother calling, I used Tara's name._

"Well played Santa, well played. Though that at least rules out Xander for sure"


	4. December 17th, 2008

"Who is it Red?" Faith asked as she entered Willow's office "Of the top names on my list, you're the only that can pull off that kind of mojo. And the reservations were made in Tara's name. So if it's not you, you're at least in cahoots."

"I'm not telling Faith, you'll find out in 8 days. There was a lot of effort put in to this and I'm not gonna spoil it, none of us are." Willow answered as she opened a drawer and pulled out that day's present

"So there is cahooting?" Faith asked as she accepted the package from the redhead

"There is." Willow acknowledged as Faith tore open the package to reveal a Zunephone.

_I didn't know what to do for four calling birds, but I know you've been bitching about your current phone, so I popped over to the Blue Sun Wireless store._

"Red…..this is….." Faith said, a tear of joy running down her cheek. She pulled the witch into an embrace "Thank you Santa"

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't condone Apple, and at the time Microsoft's really wasn't in the mobile phone game, so Smeg and I had invented the "Zunephone" because it's something we wanted to see.


	5. December 18th, 2008

**Author's Note:** Cassie is intended to be Mean Girls era Lindsay Lohan. You know, when she was hot, and not crazy.

* * *

"I've got no clue what to get Red" Faith admitted as she sat down on the couch in Buffy's office. "Especially if it turns out she's the one who has my name. Anything I get her would just seem to pale in comparison"

"She'd love anything you get her." Buffy said, smiling brightly at the brunette.

"Hey sis, was gonna grab some lunch and wanted to know if you wanted to go with me. Oh, hey Faith. You wanna come too?" Dawn asked as she poked her head into the office,

"Hey D, that sounds like a great idea, we can grab Willow too." Faith answered. "Let's go to the Hard Rock Café, my treat"

* * *

"Afternoon ladies, my name's Cassie, I'll be your waitress today, can I start you off with something to drink?" the redheaded waitress asked

"Strawberry Margarita please" Willow said as she dug out her ID.

"That sounds good, I'll have one too" Buffy chimed in

"And me" Dawn chimed in, not attempting to hide the fact she was checking out the waitress.

"Gonna make it four?" Cassie asked Faith, though smiling at Dawn

"Why not, and We'll have Joe Perry's Quesadilla too, right?" she asked the others at the table who all nodded their approval.

"Ok, will get that right in and let you look over the menu " The waitress said once she was satisfied they were all of legal age.

"She's cute" Willow smiled at Dawn watching the waitress walk away she said, digging into her bag and handing Faith that day's gift

"She is indeed" Dawn agreed turning her attention to Faith opening the present when the redhead was out of sight. Inside were five key chains. There was one with the Boston Celtics logo on it, a rainbow flag, an AC DC bottle opener, a Coca-Cola bottle cap, and the last was a miniature stake. All five of the rings were gold in color

"You're welcome, and Cut me some slack, I just got you a Zunephone yesterday, and there's a little winking smilie" Faith read the card "Slack cut, and thank you again, if you're here" she said as the waitress brought their drinks over

"I'll be back with your quesadilla in a little bit" she said before handing Dawn a slip of paper, receiving a smile from the Key

"Her number?" Faith asked. Dawn happily nodded "Go get her D!"


	6. December 19th, 2008

"You call that redhead yet?" Faith asked Dawn as the two strolled through the mall.

"Yeah, we're going to see Australia tomorrow, we both have Kidman crushes." Dawn answered.

"So I guess we should stay out of there?" Faith asked when they were near Victoria's Secret "Or do you want to keep your options open?" she winked

"We can go in if you want." Dawn nodded.

"You, uh, wouldn't happen to know Willow's size would you?" Faith asked. "Would be a gift for her, and for me, if she's Santa." Faith pointed out "Or Buffy, or you, or whoever she ends up with."

"Yeah, I think I can help you there." Dawn smiled as they walked into the store. Both their eyes were instantly drawn to a black ruffle apron babydoll nightie with pink bows on one of the mannequins

"She'd look great in that" Faith said, closing her eyes and picturing the redhead in it.

"You should get one for yourself, I'm sure she'd love to see you in it too" Dawn suggested

"Only if you get one to wear for your little redhead" Faith agreed.

* * *

When she got back to her apartment, Faith found that day's present waiting for. She eagerly ripped into it. Inside were six Canadian dollar coins.

_I know these are a bit of a stretch, considering they're loons and not geese, but it's close enough. You can use them when we go to Niagara Falls this spring_

Faith smiled, she was glad Dawn talked her into getting the nightie now.


	7. December 20th, 2008

**Author's Note:** There's nudity in this but no graphic description

* * *

Faith, slept late on Saturday, not having any major reason to get up. She was awoken shortly before noon by a knock on her door "Hey Faith, it's Buffy" the blonde called out. Faith cursed under her breath as she got out of bed, not bothering to dress

"What's up B?" Faith asked as she opened the door. Buffy's eyes went wide as she took in Faith's nude form "Didn't think you'd mind" she said as she glanced down her body.

"I don't." Buffy said as she entered the apartment. "Just thought I'd stop by and see if you got today's gift yet"

"Should be here anytime" Faith answered as she moved towards the kitchen to make coffee. Sure enough as she was just finishing getting it started, that day's packaged arrived.

"Neat" Buffy said as she watched the little balls of light that accompanied Willow's presentation.

"Yeah, this is the first time I actually was looking right at it" Faith agreed as she picked it up. She opened it to find the Red Hot Chili Peppers albums 'The Uplift Mofo Party Plan', 'Mother's Milk', 'Blood Sugar Sex Magik', 'One Hot Minute', 'Californication', 'By the Way', and 'Stadium Arcadium' "Trying to figure out what to do for Swans, I read that Swan is a nickname for Anthony Kiedis of the Chili Peppers. Like I said the other day, they're not all gonna be great." She read the card aloud. "C'mon B, is it her? Or is it you, since you're here"

"You'll find out in five days" Buffy answered


	8. December 21st, 2008

**Author's Note:** There's nudity in this but no graphic description, but there is discussion of otherstuff, so just be warned

* * *

Again on Sunday Faith opted to sleep late, especially since she had been out late slaying Saturday night. She had no real plans, especially since she'd gotten Willow's gift already. Xander had mentioned having tickets to the Browns game, but they weren't playing New England so she wasn't really interested. Honestly the only things she was interested in this morning were what Santa would do for 'Eight maids a milking', and how Dawn's date with the waitress went. Much like the day before, not long before noon a knock came. "It's Dawn" the brunette called out. Again, Faith didn't bother dressing.

"Hey there heartbreaker, how'd things go last night?" Faith asked as she let Dawn in, smiling as the younger girl's eyes roamed her body.

"Great, had a wonderful time. The movie was good, then we grabbed drinks afterwards. We're gonna go to the Rock & Roll hall of fame tomorrow" Dawn said "Buffy told me the presentation was cool" she explained her visit.

"I kinda figured" Faith answered as she led Dawn over to the table where the gift would soon be appearing. It wasn't that long until the lights began and the package materialized. This one was rather large. She quickly ripped into it to find an ordinary cardboard box. She opened that up to find a home burned DVD with eight women's names, divided up into pairs, written on it, sitting on top of the card and a rather large rock, obviously for weight. "This is another one I wasn't sure what to do with, till I took a very liberal definition of milk. Think you'll like these scenes." She smiled at the fake out as she read the card to Dawn "Sounds like porn, wanna watch?" Faith asked, heading over to her DVD player and putting it in before plopping down on her couch.


	9. December 22nd, 2008

**Author's Note:** There's nudity in this but no graphic description

* * *

"Faith, there you are" Willow called out as she spotted the Brunette in the hall "What do you want me to do with today's present?"

"Well, would you want to stop by my place and watch your show like Buffy and Dawn have?" She smirked "Assuming you can do that, I mean."

"I can" Willow nodded. "How much of the experience would I get?"

"They told you did they?" Faith smirked. "I'd give the full show if you want it" She said in a flirty tone.

"Tempting" Willow replied, obviously liking the thought of what was being implied. "Let me go give it to Buffy and I'll meet you at your place in 20 minutes

* * *

Faith raced home, wanting to make sure she beat Willow there. She quickly shed her clothes in the bathroom before sitting on the couch waiting for Willow's knock. She hadn't been on the couch for more than a couple minutes when Willow knocked. "Hey Red" Faith greeted the Wiccan. "Ready whenever you are" she added as Willow followed her to the table.

"Go" Willow called out. "I do good work" she said when it appeared. This one was just a card

"This is kind of surreal, opening my presents naked three days in a row" she said as she opened the envelope and took out the card. "This one seemed fairly obvious. Friday will actually be dinner and a show. After Le Canard Bleu, we'll be going to the strip club of your choice." Faith read, looking up at Willow "That'll definitely be some date."


	10. December 23rd, 2008

**Author's note:** Want to continue to thank everyone who's interested in this, and a special thanks to FabPezBerry78 for the reviews. Merci beaucoup! On with Chapter 10! Big reveal is only two days away! I should note, Thursday's gonna be a bit late if it doesn't snow, I have tickets for Desolation of Smaug.

* * *

"You know, we can get you an office, you'd be easier to find that way." Willow said as she again tracked Faith down.

"Exactly, I prefer to stay a moving target" she joked

"Well, you know why I'm here." Willow pointed out

"Yeah I do. Just go on and give it to me, no need to go to all the trouble of the magic and lights and what not, especially since the four of us have all seen it.

"You sure?" Willow asked

"Yeah, the suspense is starting to get to me. But I want points for having given up trying to figure out who Santa is"

"That sounds fair." Willow joked as she handed over the envelope. In it were two tickets to the upcoming Cavaliers-Celtics game.

"Again, ten lords a leaping seemed like another obvious one" Faith read "Wow, the way these teams have been playing this should be a great game." She said, looking up at Willow "Isn't tonight the third night of Hanukkah?" Willow nodded. "You doing anything?"

"I have a menorah up and my parents sent me presents in advance to open on the proper days. I'm fine celebrating Christmas with you guys though." The redhead answered.

"Sure?" Faith asked. Again Willow nodded "Well, regardless, happy Hanukah Willow" she said, pulling the redhead into a hug.


	11. December 24th, 2008

"Hey B, how's it going?" Faith asked as she entered the house Buffy, Dawn, and Willow shared.

"Good Faith, just been making sure every thing's ready for tomorrow." the blonde answered.

"Where's D and Red?" Faith asked as she sat her bags down on the couch.

"Willow's out doing some last minute shopping, getting some things for tomorrow's dinner and what not, and Dawn and Cassie went to see 'The Day The Earth Stood Still'." Buffy explained as she watched Faith get her present out of her bag and put it with the others under the tree.

"So, the third date hunh?" Faith teased "You know what that means"

"What's what mean?" Willow asked as she returned home.

"Dawn's third date" Buffy explained. As Willow took her coat off and put it in the closet

"Yeah, and the way she was eyeing up Cassie when they met….." Faith trailed off.

"Hey, that's my sister we're talking about." Buffy interjected.

"Sorry B" Faith apologized "Is there anything I can do to help get ready?"

"No, everything's pretty much set. Just waiting for Dawn, Giles and Xander to show up. We're not doing anything fancy for dinner tonight, just ordering pizza and watching movies." Buffy answered.

"And we'll do your next present after I've lit the next candle of the menorah." Willow added, placing her gift under the tree.

~~~~Sunset~~~~

"Is that the same one you had in Sunnydale?" Xander asked as Willow finished the ceremony.

"It is, mom gave it to me last time she was in town." the Wiccan explained. "So, everyone ready for Faith's eleventh gift?" There was a series of nods around the room as Willow went over to the tree and found the appropriate one, again another envelope, which Faith promptly opened.

"Eleven pipers piping proved to be a tricky one. Don't know how I would handle the proper musical take on it, and I think after the election, we're all tired of hearing about plumbers, and I promise that's the last time I'll use that joke. So, I've cheated. Xander told me about this redneck version of the 12 days of Christmas Jeff Foxworthy did, and that day 11 was 'rasslin' tickets', and knowing that you watch it from time to time, today's gift is the promise that next time they're in Cleveland, I'll take you." Faith read. "That's a good one, thanks for that idea Xand" she added, still no closer to figuring out who it was

"You're welcome Faith" he answered


	12. December 25th, 2008

**Author's Note:** So here it is, the big reveal. Don't worry, there's more to come.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late, the roads are horrible" Kennedy said as she entered the house.

"Yeah, that's what Vi was saying" Buffy said as she took Kennedy's gift from her. "Now that everyone's here, let's get to opening the presents"

"Sounds like a plan to me" Xander said from his spot on the couch.

"Since you're the one in the Santa cap, want to do the honors?" Willow asked her oldest friend.

"I guess that's only fair." He said as he reached for the first present under the tree. "Here ya go Kennedy"

"Cool, a three month Netflix subscription, there's a lot of movies I've been wanting to see, should be fun to see how fast I can go through them" She said as she opened up the envelope. While she was examining the card, Xander was already handing out the next gift to Giles. After unwrapping it, he very carefully opened the box that was marked 'fragile' to reveal an LP of The Velvet Underground's album 'Loaded'.

"I lost my copy of this in Sunnydale" he said wistfully. "Thank you Santa." He said to those gathered.

"I had to search five shops to find that" Vi spoke up. Faith's head snapped in the direction of the redheaded Slayer. Vi hadn't been on her short list, but still it was good to be able to cross her off for sure. One down, six to go. Four if you excluded Xander and Giles from the count. She watched as Xander handed Vi an envelope and nothing more.

"A year's subscription to World of Warcraft?" She asked, very clearly happy. "I don't think I'll be leaving my apartment till this time next year" she joked. This time Santa kept silent, but Faith noticed the look of pride on Kennedy's face. This took her down to the three main names on her list.

"This one's for me." Xander said as he tore into the present, a bottle of twenty-one year old single malt Scotch. He looked up at Giles, who nodded silently. "Thanks Santa, I'm sure this'll smoother than an elf's backside" he joked, handing Dawn her gift.

"Oh my god, it's beautiful, thank you!" Dawn squealed as she showed off the hand crafted jewelry box. There was no doubt it was Xander's handiwork. The next present was to Willow, one Faith knew quite well. Dawn smiled at Faith, both anticipating Willow's reaction. The redhead was speechless as she held the nightie up.

"Wanna put that on now Will?" Xander joked. All eyes were on it. Faith couldn't help but notice the glazed over look Buffy had as she looked between it and Willow. In her mind, that confirmed it, Buffy wanted Willow. The question was, did Willow want the blonde, or Faith. She was fairly sure she knew the answer.

"Earth to Buffy" Xander called out when the blonde didn't immediately accept the present he was offering

"Sorry" she said sheepishly It was a framed photo of her and Willow on the lawn of Sunnydale High. "Isn't this the day…."

"I told you I was staying in Sunnydale? Yes. They're getting ready for the reunion next year, and they came across a bunch of candid shots the yearbook staff took. They sent this one to me." Willow explained. When Faith saw the picture, there was no denying it. Buffy and Willow belonged together. The two shared a look, and Faith was certain half the city could hear the unspoken 'I love you so much' contained in it. Faith glanced over at Kennedy, and it was easy to tell the junior slayer, Willows ex, was disappointed that there was no way they'd be getting back together. So that meant that….Faith turned her attention to the Key, who's focus was squarely on Faith.

"And now the moment we've all, and by we've all I mean you, been waiting for." Xander said as he handed Faith a similar package to Buffy's. She opened it to find the obvious, a picture of 12 drummers drumming. She hadn't even noticed that Dawn had taken off the zipped hooded sweatshirt she had been wearing to reveal a t-shirt with the exact same image on it. To add to it, the Key was now standing under a sprig of mistletoe. Faith smiled

"You did all this? What about Cassie?" the slayer asked

"Have we done anything that friends wouldn't do?" Faith pensively shook her head no. "I'm hooking her up with Aryca." Dawn explained. "You and Tara are the biggest part of me knowing I prefer women" she added. "It started as an innocent crush, but as we've spent more time together over the years, combined with me comparing all the girls I've dated to you, there was no question about it. I love you Faith."

"This was amazing Dawnie" Faith said as she got up and crossed the room to where Dawn was standing. She took the younger girl in her arms and kissed her passionately "So, I'm the one who gets to see you in the nightie?" Faith asked, her mind already racing.

"You are" Dawn answered with an impish grin.


	13. December 26th, 2008

**Author's Note:** Sorry so late, Midnight showing of Desolation of Smaug, I think you understand. This is the last of Faith's days, the next chapter after this picks up a year after the first chapter

* * *

"That was some night Santa, or should I say 'Tara' as Le Canard Bleu knows you" Faith teased Dawn as the two entered the slayer's apartment.

"Hey, I put a lot of effort into it, you didn't think I was gonna slip up that easy did you?" Dawn defended herself

"No, I suppose not" Faith agreed as she took Dawn's coat from her. "The girls at the club sure loved you" she added, sitting down next to her girlfriend on the couch.

"You chose well" Dawn complimented, kissing Faith on the cheek, causing Faith to smile "I love those dimples" Faith kept up the smile, knowing the effect it was having on Dawn

"You've got a beautiful smile yourself, I'm so glad I'm the one who's seeing it now and not Cassie." Faith said, reaching out and stroking Dawn's leg "What's she doing tonight anyway?"

"She's taking Arycka to this bar she knows, they're having a Boxing Day boxing tournament" Dawn explained, Faith's caresses awakening every nerve.

"How? On a Wii?"

"Yeah, smart money's on Arycka if you ask me, her being a slayer and all" The Key reasoned.

"Yeah, we do have mad skills" Faith agreed, spontaneously scooping Dawn up and carrying her to her bedroom

"Is that…..mistletoe?" Dawn asked as her senses cleared and Faith climbed onto the bed next to her.

"It is….." Faith trailed off. "And since we're gonna be staying here…." She said, kissing Dawn again


	14. December 14th, 2009

**Author's Note:** So, this picks up one year exactly after the start of the first one. Not a lot else to say but thanks for continuing to stick with me. Hope you keep liking it.

* * *

"Baby, where are you?" Dawn called out as she entered the apartment she shared with Faith. She headed towards the kitchen as a delightful scent hit her nose. "Wow, you cooked."

"Don't you realize what today is?" Faith asked as she went about putting the finishing touches on dinner. "It's our anniversary, sort of. One year ago today I got this wonderful homemade card from the most amazing woman I've ever known."

"Willow sent you a card too?" Dawn joked.

"No silly, you know full well I'm talking about you." Faith said as she briefly kissed the younger woman. "Miss 'I'm getting a fancy doctorate from Harvard'. For the last couple of months I've been wracking my brain, trying to come up with the perfect gift."

"Sweetie you didn't have to."

"I know, but the last year has been…Dawnie you're the best thing to ever happen to me. So, for the next twelve days, I'm going to shower you with gifts like you did with me. Only thing is you know it's from me, and I'm going to be a lot more loose with things than you were." Faith said. "Starting tonight, a wonderful homemade diner of ginger pear chicken."

"Faith, I really don't know what to say." Dawn said, tears starting to come to her eyes.

"That says enough right there." Faith answered, wrapping her arms around Dawn.


	15. December 15th, 2009

"So, did you like your surprise last night?" Buffy asked Dawn as she entered her little sister's office.

"It was amazing." Dawn happily gushed. "She loves me so much."

"She really does." Buffy agreed with a smile. "You two make such a great couple."

"We're nothing compared to you and Willow." Dawn said.

"You are." Buffy replied. "True our relationships are different, but that doesn't mean yours is any less than ours."

"She's right baby doll." Faith said as she and Willow joined the sisters. "They've been in love with each other since they met, and if we didn't love each other as much as we do we wouldn't have gone to all the effort we have." the brunette pointed out.

"I guess that's true." Dawn said. "So, we're all together, I'm guessing this means the next gift is here?"

"It does." Faith confirmed. "You want it now?" Dawn nodded that she did. Faith smiled as she pulled out an envelope and handed it to the Key.

"Tickets to the Casey Carlyle/Gen Harwood show Friday night!" Dawn exclaimed. "How does that tie in?" she asked.

"They're lovers." Buffy pointed out. "Turtledoves? Thought you'd know that. Cool you got the tickets though, I want to go."

"I did, just didn't make the connection at first." Dawn answered as she looked at the envelope. "There are four tickets, so I'd say you and Willow are going too."

"That is the intent." Faith said. "Should be interesting seeing as how Dawn kinda looks like Casey."

"They do look alike don't they?" Willow said as she thought things over. "I wonder if the monks did that on purpose?"

"Who knows, maybe one of them was her uncle or something." Buffy suggested. "Stranger things have happened."


	16. December 16th, 2009

"Ugh, I don't want to get out of bed" Dawn said as she woke up to find her girlfriend watching her.

"You know I can't think of any reason why we'd have to." Faith replied, pulling Dawn closer to her. "We can skip a day. There's no apocalypse we're trying to stop, there are plenty of slayers to patrol, they won't miss us. Besides, if you remember right, I skipped this day last year too. I can make it an annual tradition, call it Merlinpeen"

"But then we'd have to get a bowl of meat cubes and a picture of Jimmy Connors" Dawn pointed out.

"Details." Faith brushed it off "Maybe I'm not a strict Verdukian." She laughed. "You're the one who got me hooked on 30 Rock. Anyway, if we're staying home, I might as well give you your next gift now."

"Did it have anything to do with why you and Buffy went out last night?" Dawn asked as Faith got out of bed.

"Actually yeah, we went to the mall, I especially wanted to go to Buy More."

"Oh for the love of any deity you want, the girls in the Nerd Herd uniforms are so hot." Dawn said. "Though I still have a negative connotation to the word 'nerd', I much prefer 'geek'."

"I'm kinda partial to the tank tops at Orange Orange myself, there's this blonde that works at the one near the Buy More…" Faith trailed off.

"I think I've seen the one you're talking about, and I agree there, it fits her nicely."

"It does indeed. Now excuse me, I have to get your gift." Faith said as she wandered off to do just that. "Here ya go." she said when she returned.

"Inglorious Basterds on blu-ray?" Dawn asked "You're the one who wanted to see the movie, not me." Dawn said looking up at Faith.

"I know sweetie, but you know how hard something like this is to pull off, I got it because it took place in France. You don't like it do you?" Faith asked, disappointment on her face.

"Well, it did end up to be a good story, and it's something we can watch together." Dawn replied. "And you're right, I mean I got you books, cds, and key chains last year, so I understand. Besides, I could never be disappointed with anything you give me that you've put this much thought into."

"I'm glad. So, what do you say I bring the PS3 in here and we curl up and drool over Shoshanna?"


	17. December 17th, 2009

**Author's Note: **So yeah, I went slightly AU with this, Amanda didn't die.

* * *

"You two enjoy your day off?" Willow asked with a smile when she saw Dawn and Faith coming in to work.

"We did indeed." Dawn returned Willow's smile. "I hope we didn't miss anything."

"Nope, researched demons, Vi and Amanda had sex in the cafeteria during lunch, nothing important." Willow teased

"Did they really?" Faith asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"No, just knew it would be something the two of you would want to see." Willow answered.

"That would be nice." Dawn said, picturing it.

"Wouldn't it though?" Willow asked with a smile. "So, day four isn't it?"

"It is indeed." Faith confirmed. "I have the gift in my bag if you want we can go to Dawn's office and do it now."

"Sure, let me grab Buffy." Willow said as she started off in search of the blonde.

"Don't you do enough of that at home?" Faith asked

"Never enough of a good thing" Willow called out before she was out of ear shot

* * *

"You guys want to go out after the ice show tomorrow night?" Buffy asked as she and Willow joined Faith and Dawn.

"Sure, sounds fun" Faith said, glancing at Dawn who nodded in agreement. "Alright sweetie, here's today's gift." she said, handing the present to Dawn who eagerly tore into it to find four CDs, Taylor Swift's 'Fearless, Platinum edition', Teegan and Sarah's 'Sainthood', Lily Allen's 'It's Not Me, It's You', and 'Glee The Music Volume 1'. "Calling birds and what not. Sorry they don't have Emma's song on there, but know you like these."

"I do, I especially like Fu…." Dawn trailed off, realizing Buffy was in the room.

"Dawnie, you're twenty-three, you can say Fuck You. Besides, I like it too." Buffy said.


	18. 2nd of Tevet 5770

Author's Note: Just a brief Buffy/Willow interlude. Will be right back to the Faith/Dawn story in a moment.

* * *

"That is such a beautiful ceremony." Buffy said as she watched her girlfriend complete the lighting of the menorah.

"Thanks sweetie, I've always thought so too." Willow said as she watched the candle burn. "I may be one of the of most powerful Wiccans the world's ever known, but this always helps to remind me where I came from."

"You've come a long way from the girl I fell in love with at the drinking fountain. You're my world Willow." Buffy said, taking the redhead's hand

"And you're mine." Willow replied, looking deep into Buffy's eyes. "It took us long enough, but things are as they should be."

"No, if things were as they should be, you'd be having this conversation with Tara, not me." Buffy said, letting go of Willow's hand and turning away, getting misty eyed at the thought of the departed witch.

"She loved you too you know." Willow said, wrapping her arms around Buffy from behind. "A few times we'd talked of pursuing something with you, but the timing was never right, and we weren't sure if you'd even be interested. Or at least I wasn't. Tara knew. I didn't believe her, but she knew."

"She was amazing." Buffy said, turning around in Willow's embrace.

"She was. And so are you." The redhead replied, capturing the slayer's lips with hers. "Don't ever think I love you any less than her, because that's the furthest thing from the truth. I just wish we could have her back."

"So do I." Buffy concurred, pulling out of the embrace. "I actually got you a Hanukah gift."

"You know I would have been fine waiting for Christmas." Willow said.

"But this is your holiday." Buffy pointed out as she pulled out the envelope and handed it to Willow. "Giles actually helped, he's the one who found it." She said as she watched Willow open it.

"Buffy…" the redhead said as tears of joy came to her eyes. "Are you sure? This is a big step."

"I am, we're ready for this. Speaking of, we should get going if we're going to pick up Dawn and Faith in time."


	19. December 18th, 2009

Author's Note: See, told ya. Lara is Dreama Walker

* * *

"I've always loved a great ice show." Buffy said as the four women walked toward their table.

"Yeah I know, it's one of the things I was always a little jealous about with you and Dad." Dawn added as Faith pulled out her chair

"Dawnie you know that's crazy" Buffy said

"Now yeah. Have you heard anything from him lately?" Dawn asked as she started looking over the menu while they waited for their waitress.

"No not recently, though we might want to give him a call sometime, Willow and I are going to have something big to share."

"You gave it to her?" Faith asked with a smirk.

"Gave what?" Dawn asked, looking up.

"Buffy gave me the most wonderful Hanukkah present." Willow said as the waitress made her way to the table.

"Hi, my name's Lara, can I get you ladies started with some drinks?" she asked

"Strawberry Margaritas all around?" Buffy asked. All three of them nodded.

"Great, just got to check your IDs and I'll put that right in for you" Lara said as she checked their licenses. "All set, I'll bring them right over." She added as she headed towards the bar.

"So, what's this great present Buffy gave you?" Dawn asked. Willow handed her the piece of paper she got from Buffy. It contained a spell allowing two women to have a baby together. "You two are going to have a baby?" Dawn excitedly asked.

"We are." Willow answered with a smile, taking Buffy's hand. "We have to work out the exact details, but we at least know I'm going to carry it."

"Congratulations." Lara said as she returned with their drinks "This round's on me."

"That's too kind." Buffy said with a smile as she accepted her drink.

"Don't mention it, my girlfriend and I are talking about starting a family after college and we've seen how expensive stuff can be." Lara answered. "I'll let you look over the menus some more."

"Thank you." Faith said as Lara once again wandered off. "That was really nice of her." the slayer added. "So, ready for gift five?" she asked, pulling it out and handing it to Dawn.

"Are you kidding, I've been waiting all day." The Key said, opening it to find a pin with the Vancouver Olympics logo.

"It's five rings." Faith pointed out. "Thought it would be a good set up for a ski weekend to Whistler right after the Olympics are done."

"Sounds fun, though I've never skied a day in my life so I'll have a lot to learn" Dawn said

"Neither have I, guess we'll have to find something else to do." Faith answered with a mischievous wink


	20. December 19th, 2009

Author's note: SORRY! Stupid human body and its stupid need for sleep.

* * *

"Ugh, why did I have so much to drink last night?" Dawn asked when she woke up.

"We were celebrating the fact we're going to be aunts, and Buffy was driving." Faith pointed out. "Plus you had a hard time saying no to that cute little waitress. What is it with you and waitresses anyway? First your friend Cassie, and now this chickie from last night."

"Hey I was just being polite, we both have girlfriends." Dawn defended herself.

"I know babydoll, you know how I like to tease you." Faith said, kissing Dawn.

"It's one of the reasons we're so great together." Dawn agreed.

"Well, from the sound of things, you might not want today's gift." Faith said

"Of course I want it. I don't care what it is." Dawn replied.

"You say that now." Faith reminded her as she got out of bed. "You're so beautiful you know that?" she asked as she took in Dawn lying in bed waiting for her.

"You're not so bad yourself." The Key responded, stretching to give the Slayer a good view.

"Vixen." Faith teased as she handed Dawn her gift.

"Ugh, vodka." Dawn said with a smile as she opened it find a bottle of Grey Goose. "Don't get me wrong, I appreciate it, but after last night…."

"No, no, I get it." Faith said, taking the bottle and placing it on their nightstand. "I should mention that tomorrow's gift is kind of special, we might want to make a bit of a deal of it, maybe have Buffy and Willow for dinner or something."

"Sounds like fun, let's do it.


	21. December 20th, 2009

**Author's Note:** With Holiday approaching, my schedule's changing, so starting tomorrow I'll be probably posting at Midnight GMT instead of US Eastern. Hope you're continuing to enjoy.

* * *

"That was a great meal Faith, glad to know you're taking good care of my little sister." Buffy said as she helped Dawn clear the table.

"She takes great care of me." Dawn said, blowing a kiss to Faith.

"I really try." Faith replied "So, you talk any more about the big spell?" she asked Willow.

"A little, we think we're going to do it soon, September would be a good time for her to be born." Willow said.

"There a mystical reason for that?" Faith asked.

"Not really no, just more convenient, for one thing her birthday won't be around the holidays."

"That's a good idea." Dawn said as she sat back down at the table. "I couldn't imagine having my birthday so close to Christmas, and since Hanukkah moves so much, it's probably for the best."

"We really think so." Buffy agreed, looking over at Faith. "So what's so special about this gift?" she asked. "We know everything else, but she was super secretive about this one."

"Really?" Dawn asked curiously looking at her girlfriend.

"Just a minute." Faith said as she went to retrieve the day's gift. "It's because this one is bigger than Whistler." she said as she handed the box to Dawn.

"Sydney Swans?" Dawn asked as she looked at the shirt in the box.

"Well, you took the Red Hot Chili Peppers last year." Faith pointed out. "I did some research and found this Australian Rules Football team, and that gave me the idea. A week in Sydney in June."

"Wow, that is big." Buffy said impressed.

"The mayor left me some money." Faith shrugged. "Figured I might as well use it for good. I should mention, June is their winter."

"Yeah, but it's Australia, it's still not that bad from what I've heard." Dawn replied. "I love it, we'll have a great time."


	22. December 21st, 2009

"How was your weekend?" Vi asked as she and Amanda entered the Council's lounge where Dawn and Faith were eating lunch.

"It was great, the ice show was a lot of fun, Saturday was largely lazy, and had a great dinner with Buffy and Willow yesterday." Dawn listed off as she smiled at their friends.

"Sounds like fun, Vi and I just stayed at home and watched TV." Amanda replied

"Also fun." Faith said, smiling at the younger slayer. "Dawn and I do that quite often, it can be relaxing."

"Willow said the gifting is going well." Vi offered

"Yeah, hold on I'll run to Red's office and grab today's gift." Faith said as she left the lounge.

"I think it's great that you two do things like this." Vi said as she watched Faith leave.

"I've seen you two do all sorts of sweet little things for each other since you've gotten together." Dawn pointed out.

"That's true, this just seems….bigger." Amanda said as Faith returned and handed Dawn her gift.

"Didn't know what to do for this one, so you know that song 'Twelve Pains of Christmas'?" Faith asked, all three girls nodded. Dawn opened the package to find both Transformers movies. "The little kid for day eight mentions Transformers." She pointed out.

"That's true." Dawn agreed "and Megan Fox….."

"The things I would do to her…" Amanda trailed off.

"I think we all agree with you there." Faith replied with a smirk. "Let's pop the first one in and take a long lunch."


	23. December 22nd, 2009

Author's note: GAH! Sorry, my new schedule is whacky. I might just go with midnight Pacific time. More nudity.

* * *

"So, why are you being so secretive about today's gift?" Dawn asked as Faith drove. "It's not another big trip is it?"

"No baby, not a big trip." Faith said "This one I'm actually copying from you, I liked it that much. Only I'm not making you wait, we're going tonight."

"Same club as last year?" Dawn asked, remembering the good time they had.

"No, I was told about a better place." The Slayer said with a smile. "A place for girls like us, Club Sappho."

"I like it already." The Key replied as Faith drove towards the club.

* * *

"Ok, I LOVE this place" Faith said as they were led to the table near the stage Faith arranged for.

"Definitely some eye candy" Dawn agreed as she sat down.

"And now, coming on stage, a real Christmas treat, Candy Kane. You know you want a lick" The announcer said

"Isn't that…..the waitress from Friday night?" Dawn asked.

"It is." Faith said, seeing the look of recognition on 'Candy's' face. "You want a dance? That is part of the gift you know."

"Yes please." Dawn said

"With pleasure sweetie." Faith said as they watched the show. When the show was over, Faith got up to go inquire about getting a private dance for Dawn.

"What's up Angie?" Lara asked as she approached Faith and the manager.

"This lady here wants to get her girlfriend a private dance." The manger said. "I'll let you two talk amongst yourselves." She said with a smile as she headed back stage to check on the other dancers.

"That's sweet of you." Lara said as she glanced over at Dawn.

"It's part of a 'Twelve Days of Christmas' thing." Faith explained. "Last year she, anonymously, gave me a bunch of gifts relating to the specific day leading up to Christmas as a way to win me over. This year, to show my love for her, I'm doing my own version. This is 'Nine ladies dancing'."

"Even sweeter." Lara said. "I'll tell you what, I liked meeting you and your friends the other night. My shift is almost over, how about I come to your place afterward and give her a real private dance, no charge?" she offered.

"You sure? You said you're going to school, I'd be happy to pay." Faith asked.

"I'm sure, consider it a gift on my part." Lara said.

"That's too kind." Faith said as she jotted down their address "See you there."

* * *

"You made it" Faith said with a smirk as she opened the door for Lara. "Come on in, she's been waiting."

"I'm sorry I took so long, traffic was a bit rough" Lara said as she moved to the stereo to hook up her Zune "You're a very lucky woman." She said to Dawn as she searched for the right song.

"We both are." Faith replied with a wink at Dawn. "You know what I think would be fun?" the slayer asked "If she were naked for it."

"That would be quite fun" Lara said as she looked Dawn over. Dawn wasted no time divesting herself of her clothes. When she was finished, Lara hit the button to start Slade's 'Merry Xmas Everybody' before she started dancing for Dawn.


	24. December 23rd, 2009

**Author's note:** SORRY! I lost track of time.

* * *

"I love half days." Dawn said as Faith entered Dawn's office just before it was time for them to leave.

"After last night I didn't even want to come in at all." Faith said as she watched Dawn get ready.

"That was amazing." Dawn agreed, her mind drifting back to the dance. "We should really tell everyone about Club Sappho, give her some business. So, what's in store for today?"

"Well, ten lords a leaping was another tough one." the Slayer said "Last year's basketball game was great, but I know you could care less about that. So, I did a little thinking, and I remembered last Christmas…" Faith said as she pulled an envelope out of her jacket and handed it to her girlfriend. "Figure you can get something there that would cause ten lords to leap, if they were lucky enough to see it." she added as Dawn opened it to find a Victoria's Secret gift card. "One hundred seven dollars and fifty cents. Sales tax you know."

"We can stop at the mall on the way home right? You can help me pick out what you're going to be taking off me later." The Key asked.

"Ok, but you probably won't be wearing it very long." Faith said as she took Dawn's hand and headed towards the exit.

* * *

"Ok baby doll, I'm waiting, what did you get?" Faith asked as she waited in their bedroom.

"I think you'll approve." Dawn said as she walked into the bedroom, stopping in the door to lean against the frame to model her black lace teddy. She watched the look on Faith's face as her eyes glazed over. "Take it that you do." She said as she moved seductively towards Faith.


	25. December 24th, 2009

"You know, I really like this tradition of everyone staying here Christmas Eve" Dawn said as she hugged Willow. "And this year, there's even an extra room. Provided Faith and I are staying in my old one."

"I don't see any reason why not. I was thinking Vi and Amanda could use my old one." Willow said. "Giles and Xander can fight over the couch."

"There will be no fighting, Giles gets the couch." Xander said as he entered behind Faith and Dawn.

"That's nice of you." Buffy said as she joined the crowd.

"I'm still relatively young, I can rough it on the floor for a night." Xander replied with a shrug.

"Get enough egg nog in you, you won't care where you sleep." Faith joked.

"That's true. So, when we doing today's gift?" he asked as he headed for the living room.

"As soon as Giles, Vi and Amanda get here." Faith said as the others followed him. As soon as they got there, the doorbell rang.

"I'll go get it." Buffy said, returning shortly with the three in tow as Willow went after Dawn's gift.

"Wow, pretty big, this a repeat of last year when I put a rock in the box?" she asked as she looked it over.

"Would I do something like that?" Faith asked in an innocent tone.

"Of course you would, it's one of the reasons I love you." Dawn replied, kissing Faith on the cheek before tearing into the gift. "A Wii! Finally! But how's it tie in to day eleven?"

"This is how." Buffy said as she pulled out a copy of New Super Mario Brothers.

"Mario and Luigi are plumbers" Faith pointed out. "And you better believe we're getting the third one on the virtual console."


	26. December 25th, 2009

**Author's note:** Don't freak out, there's one more to go after today. Merry/Happy whatever you celebrate.

* * *

"Everyone ready for the big finale?" Faith asked after everyone else had opened their gifts.

"You know we are." Willow said, smiling at the eagerness in Dawn's eyes.

"I think it's so sweet everything you two have done for each other." Vi said, wrapping an arm around Amanda.

"Thanks Vi, that means a lot considering how you two are together." Faith replied as she got Dawn's gift. "Now, this one doesn't really tie into the song. At least not precisely." She crossed to where Dawn was sitting and kneeled on the floor. "This past year with you has been the best of my life, I love you so much Dawnie." She said as she presented the Key with an engagement ring. "24 karat gold, half carat diamond, multiply them that equals twelve in any math I've ever learned. The trip to Australia is meant to be a honeymoon, that is if you say yes."

"Yes, of course yes" Dawn said, joining Faith on the floor and kissing her. Everyone was surprised as a knock came at the door.

"Were we expecting anyone?" Buffy asked as she got up and went to answer it

"No, everyone's here." Willow said as she joined her girlfriend at the door. "Tara?" Willow asked as they opened it "How?"

"Your wish the other day. The Powers finally acknowledged everything you've done and thought you deserved a reward. When they heard your wish, they knew exactly what to do. So here I am." Tara explained as she entered. "What's wrong Buffy?" she asked, seeing the hurt look on the slayer's face.

"I don't want to lose Willow." Buffy said.

"You won't. You heard her say we both love you." Tara pointed out, pulling the blonde to her "Merry Christmas my love" she said, kissing Buffy.


	27. Epilogue

**Author's Note: **And here it is, the grand finale. Hope you enjoy it and thank you again for sticking with me.

* * *

~~~June 5th, 2010~~~

"Wow Dawnie you look…" Tara trailed off as she looked at Dawn in her wedding dress. "Faith's going to love it."

"They could be getting married in sweats at some judge and Faith would love it" Buffy added as she joined her girlfriend. "You do look great though."

"Thanks." Dawn said as she looked at herself in the mirror. She turned around and looked at Buffy and Tara. "You're glowing you realize that?" she asked the witch.

"Willow and Buffy tell me that everyday" Tara says with a smile as she placed a hand on her stomach. "

"It's the truth though." Buffy defended herself and her other girlfriend.

"I didn't disagree." Tara said, looking over at Dawn. "I can't wait till you and Faith decide to do the spell."

"Believe it or not, she wants to carry it." Dawn said. "She thinks being a slayer would help, plus she joked about how it would get her some maternity leave."

"Even if she were straight I still can't picture Faith pregnant." Buffy said, shaking her head.

"Well, you know how headstrong she can be. I can't say no to her." Dawn said.

"Hey, you ready? " Willow asked as she popped her head in. "Because Faith's all set."

"Yep, I'd say we're good to go." Buffy said, looking her sister over once more. "Tell him to come on in."

"Tell who, Giles? I thought you were giving me away?" Dawn asked as the man in question walked in the room. "Dad!"

"Hey Dawnie, Buffy tracked me down and told me you were getting married." Hank said. "I know I haven't been around and I'm sorry, but between this and her child….can you forgive me?"

"Of course I can." Dawn said, "Let's get this over with before I start to cry and my makeup runs" she added.

~~~Three months later~~~

"Can we come in?" Faith asked, standing in the entrance to Tara's hospital room.

"We were wondering when you'd come." Buffy said as she hugged Faith and Dawn

"The missus couldn't find the gift" Faith explained with a wink at Dawn.

"It's been sitting in our closet since we got back from our honeymoon" Dawn defended herself as she walked up to the bed with the gift in hand. "She's beautiful."

"Isn't she though?" Willow said proudly as she watched Tara hold their daughter. "Jennifer Siobhan Joyce." She added

"Siobhan was my mother's name" Tara explained. "We thought it fit nicely."

"It does." Dawn said as she handed the gift to Willow who promptly opened it to find a stuffed Koala with the name Jenny on a pink shirt.

"We saw them at this little shop and she just had to get one" Faith said with a smile on her face. "This way she'll always have something to remind her of her favorite aunts."

"Her only aunts." Buffy pointed out as she took Jenny from Tara and brought her over to Faith and Dawn.

"Details." Faith said as she watched Dawn holding her niece.


End file.
